


Daughter of Severus Snape, Friend of Tonks

by Jastra96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra96/pseuds/Jastra96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Severus Snape had a daughter? What if Tonks and Lupin survived because of her? Leah Austin is a metamorphagus and an animagus. These are her adventures. It starts after Battle of Hogwarts but she suffers memory loss. This is her road to recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of Severus Snape, Friend of Tonks

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter does not belong to me. I wish it did

I open my eyes slowly. I sit up and look around at the white room that I am in. I see my father pacing. "Dad, where are we?" I ask groggily as I start walking towards him."Leah, you are in between lic and death. You need to wake up," he says calmly and reaches for my hand. " If I'm here and you're here then, you didn't make it." I cover my mouth with one hand and hold his with my other hand. " Yes I am but I died for a good cause, Voldemort is dead. I have had a long life, you need to begin the next phase of your life," he explains. He drops my hand and waves it so I see through an orb to what is happening. Tonks is bending over my body and stroking my hair.Remus is comforting her. I look away from the orb to find that my father is gone. "How do I return?" I ask myself. I close my eyes and return to my body.

A sudden onslaught of light and color hit me when I open my eyes. I roll onto my side in an attempt to breath better. Intense pain rolls though my body. I lock eyes with Tonks and  Madam Pomfrey motions for her to hold me still as I'm writhing in agony.The potion reminds me of firewhiskey as it burns my throat. Air returns to my lungs as the pain melts away. "Hiya Tonks," I whisper. "Wotcher, Leah. You gave us quite a scare," she replies.

I sit up and see the damage and destruction. "Will you help me up? I need to help," I say after a few minutes. Her hair turns a fiery red. In response I focus and turn mine purple."Absolutely not, Ms.Austin," Madam Pomfrey says as she passes by us. I try standing up and Remus sits me back down. "I need to see Brenda! I want to make sure she is alive," I argue.

"I'm okay, Leah," Brenda chirps up as she leans against Alison. I push myself to my feet and walk unsteadily toward her. I lightly kiss her cheek and the world begins to spin. I lose consciousness.


End file.
